The Other Collection
by IFallLikeLeavesAndSnow
Summary: A collection of drabbles and the like focusing on the Other Mother.
1. Human

Human

A/N: I don't own Coraline, or Ellie Gouldings song Human

-H-

 _Human behave yourself_

 _you have burst at the seems_

 _let it all fall out_

 _open your mouth_

She is weak, and broken. Her eyes are gone and she makes her way by touch alone. She is old, and she has no allies. She is more helpless than a child because of _her._

 _Often I lie wide awake_

 _and think of things that I can make_

 _but I don't seem to have the parts to build them_

Sleep doesn't exist here, not for her. So when she is not busily rebuilding her the remnants of her web, she thinks. So many thoughts whirl through her head, so many ideas. Still, she knows, they are nothing, fragments, shades. Her own twisted version of things so much more beautiful in reality, their faults covered by blinding colors.

 _Human I wonder why your a better make_

 _than I could ever build or create_

 _you know not love or hate_

The people she made, no the facsimile, were shallow. Nothing but sand and cloth, dolls with a limited sentience. Puppets, nothing more, no more real than the world she made.

 _I am so scared of what will kill me in the end_

 _for I am not prepared_

She is terrified of what will end her. She has lived centuries, and the fear of death is coiled deep inside her.

 _I hope that I will get the chance to be someone_

 _to be human_

She would give anything to be one of them, human.

 _look what we've done_

She curls up on to a bed of threads, surrounded by a house if webs, the void visible in large unmade patches.

 _Look what we've done_

A thread snaps, then another. Then, her world breaks, and she is swallowed by the white.

 _I would give my life, to be human_

-H-

A/N: And fin. Wow this has got to be one of the shortest thing' I've ever uploaded. Anyway, tell me what you think. Bye


	2. Tricks

Tricks

A/N: Its that time again, that right, it's time for another Other story, featuring your favorite creepy spider thing, the Other Mother yay!

-T-

For a creature like her, tricks were second nature. She did them all the time, to anyone whom she felt deserved it, or in some cases, anyone whom she wanted to eat. She tricked that miserable old well dweller, and she was certain that he would never get back at her; that mangy creature should never have set up shop near her, if he hadn't, she wouldn't have had to arrange for one of her meals to set up a fairy ring around his home, the fool.

She tricked those annoying little gnats, those so called "tooth fairies" who lived under that house she had considered. All it had taken was a few iron screws, courtesy of another of her soon to be meals, and they were trapped; served them right.

But the ones she tricked the most were the children, oh those poor, silly little _children_. It really was too easy most of the time. The hardest part of hunting, as any creature like her knew, was finding the right bait. What does your meal want? And what child doesn't want a loving mother. A little twisting here, a glamour there, and presto, mother dearest. She tricked them into coming into her domain. She got them to eat her food, she got them to come back. Trick, trick, trick, but for them, there was never a treat; no those belonged to her, and her alone.

She tricked them into trusting her, she tricked them into letting her bind them with her buttons. She tricked them right out of their eyes. But most of all, she tricked them into thinking that she cared.

And that was the cruelest trick of all.

-T-

A/N: Alright there we go, another Other Mother fic down, next time, it will be a one maybe two shot on Coraline herself during one of my favorite seasons, want to take a guess which one, the first to get it right gets to ask me to do a Coraline one shot, yay. Also, for any of you care (Which is no one) I am going to be taking all of my Other Mother fics and turning them into a collection of short stories, to save space on my profile, I'll call it, The Other Collection, what do you think? Anyway, see you next time, bye.


	3. The Spiders Parlor

The Spiders Parlor

A/N: OK, So I've had this idea for a while now, and since I felt like writing something creepy, the actual story was born, enjoy.

" _Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,_

It was always so easy. All she had to do was weave her web, and they would dutifully come, moths to a flame, flies to a web. One by one, they all would come, drawn by the doll, and the treats and toys. Visions brighter than the sun, adventures more astounding than any others possible back in that dull, gray _normal_ world. The only thing she had to do, was offer.

 _'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;_

With a deft spin of her slender metallic hand, she spun a world of wonder before their very eyes, their precious _precious_ eyes. Hide and Seek in a massive maze, running through underground tunnels, tea parties and pony rides, and anything else they could imagine.

Glancing about the stark white around her, she set to work. Scuttling around her great black threads, she crafted the world once more. The building hadn't changed much, and the pattern was so familiar she finished in almost no time at all. Settling down into what was now the kitchen, she eyed the area with her buttons, checking to see if there were any obsidian threads peeking out. There weren't, she had been at it for far to long to make such a simple mistake. With a satisfied grin that showed her eerily perfect teeth, she moved out of the yellow room.

 _The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,  
And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there. _

There was a child coming, she could smell it. The thick sweet smell of dreams and joy, but oh it was tinted with something else, a slight bitterness. Resentment, oh how she savored it, it made her life so much easier. Well no, that wasn't quiet right, a creature like her didn't live, she existed. Ageless and nigh invincible, the black widow at the center of the web. She plucked at strings, and the children obediently came to her. She cajoled them with laughter, and doting, and her sweet nothings "Mothers here, Mother loves, Mother would do anything for you", and they smiled and ate it up, and beneath her smile and her laughs, her wide black buttons glinted.

Making her way up the stairs, she quickly found herself in the attic, and set to work.

" _Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain,_

Oh course, some were more resistant than others, some need more persuasion. They were attached to their parents, they were drawn in but pulled away, frightened by her eagerness. Still, they all gave in eventually, and that was all that mattered. The buttons couldn't be forced, they had to be accepted willingly, the backlash from forcing them would likely destroy even her.

 _For who goes up your winding stair_

Peering out the dark window of the attic, she gazed out at the blank yard, and then looked beyond. Past the stars, and past the sheer white nothingness that lay behind it, and then even past the shimmering veil that the _vermin_ so easily passed through, and into the real world. Shadows warped and twisted and writhed as she pierced through them and _there_ , there she was. Small, eleven at the oldest, and with dark blue hair, that was the girl. She looked stubborn, by the Beldam, the Othermother, _She_ liked stubbornness, it made the souls so much sweeter. This girl would be a fun one, she would be a difficult game to win. But she was centuries old, and she always won. She beat Arthur and that fool Merlin, Kings and Queens, Magicians and Witches alike. No matter what the challenge, she always won her games. Casting the doll she had weaved out into the ether, she watched it depart, and then turned to creating the rest of her world.

 _-can ne'er come down again."_

A fun game indeed.

OK, well that was pretty short, only like fifteen, twenty minutes, anyway, tell me if you liked it. Read and Review as usual, and umm . . . well that's about it, bye.


End file.
